Never let me go
by CrispyKISS
Summary: OS, un petit tour dans les têtes de Stiles et de Derek, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent coincés dans la piscine du Lycée, avec comme compagnie, le Kanima. 2x04


**Disclaimer : Ni Teen Wolf, ni les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent.**

**Résumé : OS : Un petit tour dans les têtes de Derek et Stiles, lorsqu'ils sont coincés dans la piscine du Lycée face au Kanima (2x04)**

**Etant donné que j'adore la chanson _Never Let Me Go _de Florence + The Machine, et que je trouve qu'elle s'accorde parfaitement à la scène Sterek du 2x04, j'ai décidé d'en faire un OS =). Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolé s'il y a des fautes, ou si c'est mauvais, je l'ai écrit vite, sous l'inspiration du moment. Une petite précision encore, la traduction n'est pas de moi, alors il y a peut-être des phrases qui ne veulent pas dire du tout cela. Si c'est le cas faites-moi en part :)**

**Oh, et une dernière chose, je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu et laissé une review sur mon autre OS "Stiles s'ennuyait", ça m'a fait réellement plaisir que vous ayez apprécié :). Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Never let me go**

**Never let me go, never let me go**

_Ne me laisse jamais partir, ne me laisse jamais partir_

**Never let me go, never let me go**

_Ne me laisse jamais partir, ne me laisse jamais partir_

« **Cours !** »

« **Derek, ta nuque ! **» Le jeune homme revint instantanément sur ses pas et entreprit de transporter le lycanthrope, bras dessous-dessous, loin de cet effrayant reptile. « **Allez, viens**. »

Stiles tirait le plus rapidement possible Derek à sa suite, longeant difficilement les différentes piscines du Lycée mit à disposition pour les nageurs privilégiés.

_Difficilement_, c'était le mot.

Le loup-garou faisait approximativement une tête de plus que le jeune Stilinski, pour le double de son poids. Il fallait toujours que des situations pareilles se présentent à lui. _Toujours._

Un sifflement strident, digne d'un anaconda géant, leurs parvint aux oreilles, sans y distinguer clairement sa provenance. Le lézard les _traquait. _Eux_. _Si bien que Stiles en eut un léger frisson d'excitation.

« **Tu l'as vois ? **» Questionna Stiles à bout de souffle, après s'être tourné et retourné le cou dans tout les sens en essayant d'apercevoir le lézard.

« **Non **» Souffla le loup-garou, peu rassuré. « **Dépêches-toi, appelles Scott **» Ordonna-t-il durement.

S'exécutant sans broncher, Stiles s'activa à la recherche de son Smartphone avec sa seule main de libre, en l'occurrence la gauche, et son téléphone portable logeant dans la poche droite de son pantalon de jogging rouge, il batailla un max.

Brusquant ses gestes et s'énervant d'avoir deux mains gauches, il n'eut le temps d'ouïr qu'un petit « **Stiles, non ! **» avant de voir l'eau de la piscine olympique se soulever et venir l'éclabousser, avant de réaliser que Derek venait d'y tomber.

Et, sous le coup de la surprise, il délaissa le portable de sa prise qui vint s'échouer à ses pieds, dans un bruit de verre brisé.

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,**

_Et les bras de l'océan doucement me portent_

**And all this devotion was rushing out of me,**

_Et toute cette dévotion se précipite sur moi_

**And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, **

_Et les accidents sont le paradis, pour un pécheur comme moi_

**The arms of the ocean deliver me**

_Les bras de l'océan me délivrent_

Ses yeux verts grands ouverts, contrastèrent avec le bleu vitreux de l'eau qui s'engouffrait déjà dans ses poumons. Bientôt l'air lui manquerait et il errerait à travers l'eau clair de cette petite mer.

_Le loup se regardait mourir_. Dans les derniers instants de sa vie, il aurait voulu combattre, résister, et ne pas laisser tomber. Or, n'ayant aucune autre sortie de secours, Derek se regardait mourir.

Trois ou quatre bulles remontèrent et flottèrent à la surface de l'eau, alors qu'il essayait, à l'aide de ralle douloureux, de ne pas laisser tomber. De résister. Il se le devait. Après tout ce qu'il avait endurer, il ne devait pas _abandonner_.

Mais alors que la pression sur ses tempes devenait de plus en plus ingérable, s'accordant un seul et unique moment de répit, face à cette lutte acharnée contre lui-même, il ferma les yeux un bref instant, peut-être le dernier pendant longtemps.

**Though the pressure's hard to take,**

_Même si la pression est difficile à supporter_

**It's the only way I can escape,**

_C'est le seul moyen de s'échapper_

**It seems a heavy choice to make,**

_C'est un choix très dur à prendre_

**Now I am under.**

_Mais désormais je suis en bas_

Le portable à _terre_. Ou Derek à _l'eau_. Deux possibilités, mais un seul choix s'offrait à lui. Son portable était leurs seul recours, leurs seul moyens de s'échapper, et ainsi de survivre. Mais Derek était avant tout son « ami », un drôle d'ami, certes, mais un ami quand même. Ils se toléraient. A leurs façons.

Le loup pouvait être exécrable et horripilant au plus haut point, il n'en était pas moins méchant pour autant. Il était simplement blessé. Blessé par la vie. Blessé par une femme. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Stiles le comprenait. Mieux que quiconque même.

Et, à vrai dire, il lui avait sauvé la vie pas mal de fois. Alors il se devait de lui rendre la pareille. A cet instant, c'était soit sauver sa peau, soit sauver celle de Derek. « **Le choix est vite fait **» eut-il le temps de penser, alors que désormais, il plongeait dans les profondeurs, pour venir le sauver.

Il y fut un temps où Stiles rêvait que Derek quitte leurs vies, mais aujourd'hui, il ferait tout son possible pour que cela n'arrive _jamais_. Il se le promit.

**Never let me go, never let me go**

_Ne me laisse jamais partir, ne me laisse jamais partir_

**Never let me go, never let me go**

_Ne me laisse jamais partir, ne me laisse jamais partir_

Nageant de toutes ses forces, et bravant durement la pression de l'eau contre son corps, Stiles réussit à atteindre Derek, étendu de tout son long au fond de la piscine, à moitié conscient. Trouvant un point d'appui sur son sweatshirt, il le souleva de toutes ses forces, avant de venir le caler contre son torse. Il ne devait pas flancher.

Alors que l'air commençant à manquer, à l'aide d'un de ses pieds, Stiles les propulsa rapidement à la surface de l'eau. Quelques vagues les remuèrent, alors qu'ils s'évertuèrent à chercher du regard l'étrange lézard.

« **Elle est où ? **» Questionna le garçonnet alors qu'il essayait de repositionner convenablement celui qu'il venait de sauver. « **Tu l'as vois ?** »

« **Non** » Le loup respira bruyamment, à demi-conscient qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

« **Elle a due partir **» Essaya de se convaincre le plus jeune, et auquel la créature lui répondit par un sifflement aigri.

« **Je dirai que non **» Lança le loup, sarcastiquement, avant qu'il ne s'agace subitement. Stiles semblait vouloir déserter la piscine le plus vite possible, quitte à ce que lui se fasse bouffer ! « **Tu attends que je me noie, c'est ça ? **» _Amertume_ quand tu nous tiens !

« **C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? **» S'exaspéra le garçonnet. Après tout, Derek resterait Derek, et sa paranoïa « _tout le monde veut ma mort _» ne le quitterait probablement jamais. « **As-tu au moins remarqué qu'il y avait une créature aux dents aiguisées dehors ? **»

« **Et toi, as-tu remarqué que je suis paralysé dans deux mètres quarante d'eaux ? **» S'énerva -t-il immédiatement. Si Derek devait haïr une chose pardessus tout, c'était bien cette sensation de faiblesse qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. « **Attends ! Arrêtes toi ! **»

Dès que Stiles eut commencé à nager en direction du bord en pierre délimité la marée, la créature apparut tout à coup devant leurs yeux, faisant claquer en un sourd échos, sa queue contre le sol marbré. Longeant fièrement le bord de la piscine, la créature surveillait encore et encore le moindre faits et gestes de ses prisonniers. Elle était comme un lion en cage. Et, elle semblait se délecter de cette attente. _Impatiemment. _

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? **»

« **Nous, imbécile ! **» Derek fixa d'un regard rempli d'incrédulité le garçon à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer, ce _gosse_.

« **Derek » **Stiles toussota un instant, ayant bu la tasse quelque instant auparavant **« Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps **» Et, occultant le cynisme du loup-garou, Stiles jeta un regard qui se voulait discret, en direction de son téléphone, resté au sol.

« **Non, non, non, non ! N'y pense même pas ! **» Pas si discret que ça, le regard.

« **Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me faire confiance pour une fois ? » **Négocia-t-il avec empressement. Le téléphone était leurs dernière chance **« C'est moi qui te maintiens en vie, ok ? **» Voulu-t-il préciser, juste au cas où.

« **Ouais » **Accorda-t-il. Et Stiles ressentit une légère fierté à cette entente**. « Mais quand la paralysie sera dissipée, qui combattra la créature ? **» Fierté vite évaporée.

« **Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je t'aide depuis deux heures ? **» S'insurgea-t-il. Mais pour qui le prenait-t-il à la fin ? Un pauvre gars qui ne pense qu'à sa sécurité, au prix de la vie des autres ? _Waw_. Génial. Derek, lui, intimement, espérait bien que non, que ce n'était pas juste pour sauver sa peau, qu'il le maintenait en vie. Mais Stiles ne devait jamais le savoir. _Jamais_.

« **Ouais... Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, comme je n'ai pas confiance en toi. **» Enonça-t-il, impassible « **Tu as besoin de moi pour survivre. C'est pour cela que tu ne vas pas me laisser.** » Tonna-t-il, durement, et, avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser un seul mouvement, il vit une flamme de défit danser dans les yeux noisette de son vis-à-vis, il savait ce qu'il avait en tête… et ça ne l'enchantait guère. « **Stiles ! **»

**Never let me go, never let me go**

_Ne me laisse jamais partir, ne me laisse jamais partir_

**Never let me go, never let me go**

_Ne me laisse jamais partir, ne me laisse jamais partir_

**And it's over,**

_Et tout est terminé_

**And I'm going under,**

_Et je suis en train de descendre_

**But I'm not giving up !**

_Mais je n'abandonne pas !_

**I'm just giving in.**

_Je suis simplement résolu_

A travers l'eau floutée et bleutée, Derek, avant de venir s'échouer contre les pierres marbrées, distinguait Stiles entrain de nager. Il avait été odieux, il en était conscient. Aussi, si le jeune Stilinski décidait de ne pas venir le rechercher, il ne lui en voudrait pas, et ne viendrait pas le hanter pour l'éternité.

Le loup était simplement paisible, et prêt à quitter ce monde endiablé. Cependant, ce fut dans un dernier souffle de vie, qu'il perçut une silhouette ombragé se dessiner à travers l'opacité de la marée.

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,**

_Et les bras de l'océan doucement me portent_

**And all this devotion was rushing out of me,**

_Et toute cette dévotion se précipite sur moi_

**And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, **

_Et les accidents sont le paradis, pour un pécheur comme moi_

**The arms of the ocean deliver me**

_Les bras de l'océan me délivrent_

A cet instant, Derek sut que ce n'était pas les bras de l'océan, qui, doucement, le portaient. C'était ceux de Stiles. Il ne l'avait pas laisser partir.

Il ne l'avait pas _abandonné._

**Never let me go, never let me go**

_Ne me laisse jamais partir, ne me laisse jamais partir_

**Never let me go, never let me go**

_Ne me laisse jamais partir, ne me laisse jamais partir_

« **Je ne te laisserai jamais, Derek** » Souffla Stiles, alors qu'ils remontèrent tout deux à la surface de l'eau. _Plus vivant et complet que jamais_.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, et si c'est mauvais, je m'en excuse encore une fois :S Xoxo.**


End file.
